


Rapprochement

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [722]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The Peruvians are dealt with or are they?





	Rapprochement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/23/2001 for the word [rapprochement](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/04/23/rapprochement).
> 
> rapprochement  
> The establishment or state of cordial relations.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. No bells yet. Sorry.
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), and [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Rapprochement

For once, the FBI and NCIS managed a rapprochement. Together they worked to corral all the Peruvians. The fight was long and hard, but fortunately there were few injuries on the NCIS side. The FBI had a couple of serious injuries and of course, the Peruvians had many more major injuries. The FBI took command of the Peruvians while NCIS and the MCRT got together with the Toga warriors. 

Gibbs glared at everyone until the vast majority of them left, like the FBI had. By the time the masses left, only Tony, who had turned back into his human form, Gibbs, and the Toga warriors remained. 

“King Anthony!” Penny exclaimed, rushing in for a hug. “Don’t do that again!”

“Uh. Who are you?” Tony stared down at Penny in confusion.

“I’m Penny.” Penny introduced herself.

“Ok?” Tony drawled out, still confused as to why this person was hugging him. He recognized her signature as being the one who turned him into a kitten, but wasn’t sure why she was here.

Rolling her eyes like he was slow, Penny explained, “I’m your guardian. It’s my job to protect you.”

“So turning me into a kitten was protecting me?” Tony glared.

“I thought it would make it harder for the heir killers to find you.” Penny elucidated.

“Did it work?” Tony probed.

Penny shrugged. “Not really. If it had, tonight wouldn’t have happened.”

“I wondered.” Tony sighed. He hadn’t wanted to have his fears confirmed. He’d wanted to believe that he just hadn’t noticed them coming in, not that they were actually from the Cat Dimension.

“You know that any human cells will not hold them. We’ll have to take them back to the Cat Dimension.” Penny stated.

“That’s going to be a nightmare. Can someone do something, so that they won’t escape the human cells tonight?” Tony asked.

“It will be taken care of.” Penny nodded regally.

Tony wasn’t looking forward to this. It was going to be a diplomatic nightmare between the FBI and the NCIS Director and the Cat Kingdom and the heir killers, it wasn’t going to be easy to sort everything out to everyone’s satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
